Thirty Days
by redbu
Summary: Bella Swan 'cuts herself'. She's really stuck in an abusive realtionship. Who can help? What happens when she becomes sucidial? Will that be a problem in healing her? What happens when the clock is winding... HIATUS AND RE-EDIT
1. Starting Off

Apocalyptical HeartsDisclaimer: I don't own Twilight Or Fix You by ColdplayBella's Point of view

Today had been an immensely long and terrible day.

Everyday was.

I sighed and hoped out of my truck, noticing the moving van coming past followed by three different cars I couldn't make out. I sighed. More people.

More people for me to be terrified of.

To laugh at me.

To judge me.

I couldn't bear the thought and it took all I had left in me to not immediately run up to my room and find 'my' blade, press it to my neck and…

I shook my head. _No. Do it for Charlie._

You would think I would blame Jacob for this. I don't. It's my fault.

You see he comes at me with a knife and makes it seem as if _I do it._

As if.

I have enough problems.

Like the fact he beats me senseless.

I sigh and walk up to my room and hurry out before _he_ gets here. I pray Billy and Charlie will be here so he won't hurt me. As much.

I walked over to my special clearing in the forest, sat down, and turned on my iPod.

I close my eyes and lean against a tree as Fix You by Coldplay comes on.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse._

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"_ I sang.

"_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I..._

Tears stream, down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you." I heard a different voice sing.

My heard jerked up in alarm. I saw a guy leaning on a tree with messy bronze hair and emerald eyes. My eyes went wide.

"You have beautiful voice," He said coming closer.

_No. Nothing about me is beautiful and I can't let this guy give me hope_.

I shook my head and began sobbing.

"What? I'm sorry. Please, don't cry I really didn't mean to offend you," the guy comforted pulling me into an embrace.

It made my bruises hurt and I yelped out in pain. I stood up and met his worried expression.

"Don't kid yourself. Nothing about me is beautiful," I said then I ran away.

"Wait! Come back!" He said chasing me.

The Next DayEdward's Point Of View

My thoughts swirled around the mysterious girl I had met yesterday.

She was so beautiful.

I longed to comfort her and protect her from whatever dared to cause her any harm.

Then I pulled into the school parking lot the next day I saw her.

She was limping and trying to clutch her arm inconspicuously.

Then I saw a group of nasty looking girls approach her.

"Hey it's the emo freak_," _They said and they pushed her to the ground.

I got out of my car and raced over to her.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her again," I said menacingly to them.

I reached over and helped the frail beautiful girl up.

"Hello," I said smiling at her.

"H-H-hi," she stuttered, which I found inevitably cute as she blushed.

"I'm Edward how about you?"

"I'm Bella Swan," she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I-I-I-_I'm_ fine but I think you should stay away from me," she warned.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"For your safety," she said, more like mumbled and walked off.

"Wait!" I called pulling her sleeve.

As a result of doing so, her arm was showed were there were many scares and bruises.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked her.

"N-nothing, j-just leave me alone!" She yelled and ran away.

I hadn't seen her the rest of the day. How could she hurt herself? She was so beautiful…did she not see that?

These thoughts ran through my head all through dinner.

"Edward, are you okay?" My mother asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said giving her a promising smile.

Little while later I decided to go for a walk. I decided to go to the clearing I met the beautiful Bella in.

I was disappointed when she wasn't there but then I noticed something stuck to the tree she was leaning against the other day and…blood? I gasped and ran over to the tree.

_Dear whoever cares enough to be reading this,_

_I am sorry for causing all who cared about me pain. I however cannot bring myself to regret my most recent decision. I know. I'm selfish. I didn't think of how this would affect others._

_But I did. That's what pains me the most…and it makes me almost regret my decision. But I see you guys getting over me. I was nothing special. I'm really sorry If by doing this I'm hurting anyone._

_I just suck to the end, don't I?_

_Charlie, I'm really sorry I don't want to hurt you but I can't live like this. Please forgive me. I love you._

_Bella Suicide Swan_

What? No! I will not let her die! I ran over to the edge of the clearing and followed the paths of blood.

I found myself near some cliffs and Bella. Alive. I breathed I sigh of relief. She was at the edge as if she were contemplating if she had the nerve.

"Don't Bella!" I yelled.

She gasped and turned around as I took in her battered form. She had scars everywhere and her beautiful face was pale.

"I'm sorry Edward," She said closing her eyes, "but you can't stop me. I _need_ this."

"No!" I yelled she winced a smidge so I lowered my voice, "Please, let me show the reasons to live. Let me prove to you that life is worth living, _Please_."

"I can't do this," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes, you can just let me help you," I begged.

"You'll only see me for the disgusting _thing_ I am," she sighed taking a step closer to the edge.

"No! Don't!" I yelled.

"Goodbye Edward," she said taking that fateful drive below her.

I jumped in after her and with the assistance of an adrenaline managed to get her back on the shore…

**Preview:**

"**Just Listen For A Moment," he said trying to calm me.**

"**How? How am I supposed to? You're letting **_**her**_** decide her fate? She's going to choose death! Anyone can tell you that!" I yelled in rage.**

"**Thirty Days," he said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**We're giving her thirty days,"**

"**For what?"**


	2. Day One Getting her home

Edward's Point Of View

I sighed looking at Bella's broken form and took hold of her hand. How could she do this to herself?

Did she think she was ugly?

Did she-

I was cut off mid-thought by Carisle.

"Edward can I please speak to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure," I agreed and walked into his study.

Mr. Swan was there with red puffy eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen," I said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He said, his voice was hoarse.

"So we are here to discuss Ms. Swan's condition," My father began turning to me, "She had bruises and scars everywhere so she is most likely abused. By Mr. Swan's reaction we gather it isn't him."

"Then who would do such a thing!?" I asked, outraged.

"We don't know who but the scars on her arm look self inflicted but the rest indicate abuse. Considering we have no idea who has done this we would like to take her under her home for protection, or until she decides to tell us who has done this to her," my father said, "So we would need you, Emmett and Jasper to keep a close eye on her. Okay?"

"Got it," I said.

"Now, here's the catch," He started and Charlie excused himself, "she has to make a decision between life and death."

"What!? How can you leave her to decide that?" I asked in rage.

"Just Listen For A Moment," he said trying to calm me.

"How? How am I supposed to? You're letting _her_ decide her fate? She's going to choose death! Anyone can tell you that!" I yelled in rage.

"Thirty Days," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're giving her thirty days," he said

"For what?" I asked.

"To live with us. Then she goes back to Charlie and she does as she pleases," he explained.

"So, she gets to live with us?!" I asked elated that the beautiful angel gets to stay with us.

Carisle smirked and said, "Why yes, she does. Hmm do you have a little crush Edward?"

His voice was light and teasing but I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yes but she may be afraid of you so be nice and gentle…okay?" he asked

"Yes," I said and I all-but sprinted back to her room.

I took a seat in the chair next to her bed and held her small, cold hand, trying to ignore the electrical shock that happened every time I touched her. I was cradling her fragile hand when suddenly she woke up. Her eyes widened in alarm and she sat up only to be confronted by the pain. She winced and I went over and gently pressed her shoulders back down on the bed.

"You need to rest," I said.

Still frantic she pulled off the iv and the wires. She tried standing up but fell due to her weakness. I went over to help her up.

"Here let me help," I said bending down to help her up.

"N-N-No!" she yelled, but softly and then she stood up and ran away.

"Bella!" I yelled and began chasing after her.

She kept falling and it pained me to see her fall but I decided to give her some space. Eventually she stopped running at the clearing where I had met her. She curled herself up into a ball and began sobbing. I quietly approached her and brought her into my embrace. She started thrashing around, trying to escape.

"Let me go! Stop! You ruined it! You ruined my chance for escape! I hate you!" she yelled and I'll admit the last one stung. Hard.

"Please…please…"she whispered brokenly and she stopped thrashing and began sobbing into her hands.

It was terrible all the pain she had to go through all because of the despicable creature who did this to her.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Your safe," I cooed soothingly in her ear as I pulled her on my lap.

"P-p-please," she began hiccupping and I rubbed circles on her back, "don't let him hurt me."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," I promised.

"Y-y-you don't understand…he-he'll come wh-when you-you're not around," she sobbed.

"He won't get to you. You're coming to stay with us," I soothed and I began cradling her in my arms slowly rocking her back and forth.

Her sobs quieted and her breathing evened out.

"Would you like that? You could meet all my brothers and sisters…they'd love you. Would you like see what life is about?" I asked.

She nodded and looked up at me with teary, exhausted, beautiful eyes.

"Sleep, you looked drained," I said.

She went to get up and I teased, "Where do you think you're going?"

In one swift movement I scooped her up into my arms and she blushed. She was so light and pale…

"Have you been eating?" I asked her and she slightly paled with tears brimming on her eyes.

"Don't cry, beautiful," I said whipping the tears from her eyes.

She blushed and leaned her head against my chest.

That was when I noticed how perfectly she fit.

Eventually we reached the hospital and I got text from my father telling me to bring her home. I walked over to the Volvo where Alice was already waiting.

"I'msoexcitedtohaveasisterwecandosomuchtogether!" she squealed.

"Shh! Lower your voice!" I scolded her as I got into the backseat and once again cradled Bella in my arms, like a baby.

There was a blanket in the back so wrapped her around in it so she snug and warm. As Alice sped home I was tracing her face with my fingers.

Then the car came to a screeching halt and Bella and I were jerked forward waking the sleeping beauty up.

"Alice," I hissed and I saw Bella looking at me frightened eyes.

"Good afternoon," I said tapping her on the nose lightly to get a smile from her.

It worked. Then she blushed and tried to get up.

"Hey, no walking for you for awhile," I teased and I lifted her up with ease.

I carried her up the staircase and to my room where Alice kicked me out claiming she was going to get Bella ready for bed…at 6 o' clock. I kept myself busy by playing my piano and thinking about Bella. Eventually I found myself playing a new piece. Then Esme called me down stairs to go bring a tray of food to Bella and to make sure she eats it.

"Am I aloud to come back into my room?" I asked and I heard Alice giggle on the other side.

"Of course," she said walking out of the door and Bella sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Hey I brought you dinner," I said smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

Throughout dinner we played twenty questions and I found myself very intrigues by her. She was so selfless and caring. I had to watch what I said considering I didn't want to push any buttons. Then I looked down to notice she hadn't eaten much of her dinner at all. Maybe a quarter of what was on the plate.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, no, it's not your fault," I said, realizing I was glaring, "but are you sure you're not hungry?"

She merely nodded and yawned.

"I think someone's tired," I said.

**Bella's Point of View**

_I was walking around in the clearing, my escape._

_The question was…what was I hiding from?_

_Then I saw it._

_What I was hiding from._

_In front of me were Jacob and Edward._

_Edward glared at me and scoffed at me whilst Jacob continued to beat me._

I woke up screaming.

"Shh, Bella calm down it was just a dream, it's okay," Edward comforted when he came into his room.

No, I can't trust him. I can't trust any men at all.

"No! Stop get away from me!" I yelled and pushed him away from me.

I saw hurt flash across the face and he hugged my to himself and then I started kicking and thrashing around in his arms. Then I started hitting him to get him away from me.

"We're going to have to sedate her," a voice said.

"No! She's fine," Edward said.

"No," Edward she's not," the voice said and I opened my eyes to see Carisle.

"Stay still Bella," He said.

"No!" I yelled and knocked the sedation shot out of his hand


End file.
